clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darc (Programming Language)
Darc (pronounced as dar-chi) is a high-level object-oriented programming language developed by Adrian Darchinevza and then later by his company Darc,Inc..It is generally recommended for novice programmers as it offers a wide variety of options,already-made classess,and a bunch of demo source codes included in it's package. Darc is the most popular programming language throughout The Socialist Republic of Siyeras and also the first programming language made by a Siyeran,although Adrian considers himself as an Antarctican penguin not a Siyeran.It is used on a wide variety of software,hardware,and operating systems.The first operating system purely written in Darc is the DarcOS which was made by Darc,Inc. and is the most commonly used operating system in Siyeras. Development After Adrian Darchinevza graduated from college,he started working on a project called The Green Minds which was an attempt to spread pornographic images throughout Snowland in under 20 minutes using C++ as the programming language.He was caught by the Snowland police and was prohibited from using a computer for 5 months in which he changed it to 1 week using his WIP programming language called Lolz which would later evolve into Dktor#.On March 6,1991 he started working on Lolz and added several classes,variables,definitions and changed the name to "Dktor#" which will later be known as Darc,he worked with Jason Clinton,a graduate from the University of Antarctica.They released an unstable version for Dktor# as Dktor# '91 and was responsible for destroying 30 computers,they were fined 50,000 Snowland dollars for the damages and their mishap brought attention from other freelance programmers.After a long day in decision-making,they decided to finally make the programming language as open source and release it to the public so other programmers can help them to make a stable release.Shortly after the open source version was released,it attracted 8 programmers that will work for Adrian and Jason. On June 16,1993 they founded a small group called "The Darcs",Darc(pronounced as dar-chi) is Snowland word that means "zero and one",referring to the binary number system.The group broke up in 1997 leaving Adrian alone.He quitted his job as a corporate hacker to focus full-time on creating Dktor# '97,in memory of the group he renamed the programming language Darc.Adrian finally developed Darc 1 and released it to the public.In just 3 days,the programming language and it's interpreter was downloaded more than 2,500,000 times,making it the fastest software to be downloaded in Siyeras.He added more classes and definitions to Darc and released Darc 2 in June 16,1998,the date is the anniversary of the group's establishment. The group eventually reunited on October 21,2012 as Darc,Inc.,the programming language's version at that time is Darc 7 which added hundreds of definitions,includes,and variable names,and an official compiler for Darc. Uses and Functions Darc has several uses in the field of programming,the programming's flexibility and easy to understand codes makes it as one of the vastly used programming language.The uses and functions are: *Printing characters. *Solving complex mathematical problems. *Uses the '@define' code to call variables and other functions. *Has over 300 classes and 512 definitions. *The number or character randomizer,which randomizes numbers and characters to make it easier for the programmer. *Supports all types of file extensions to be executed. *Since some of the definitions includes game making(@define game_maker),it is the easiest programming language available for game programmers. *Used to make video games; *Used to make a wide variety of utility softwares Example Program *Comments is typed as '//Comment' without the single quotes The Hello World Program //This is a hello world program #include using namespace func; @define spellcheck; //checks if there is a spelling on a string ex. 'hllo wrld' will correct it to 'hello world' with the programmer's permission. @define codecheck; //checks if there is a spelling error in a code $show CompileError; @define main(){ //The most important part of the program.Without it,the program won't function. /*func will be added to func if there is no 'using namespace func'.It will say if there is a func 'func.println("Hello World!"); */ %section A; //Defines the section so the programmer can use 'goto a;' to avoid a repetitive program println("Hello World!"); console.pause(onKeyBoard.press='DETECT_ENTER'){ exit.console; } return_error=0; //Sets the program to compile with 0 errors. if(return_error > 0,then show_CompileError) //If an error is detected then it will show a compile error } Solving simple mathematical problems #include #include using namespace func; @define spellcheck; @define codecheck; $show CompileError; @define main(){ set.long floating int a; set.long floating int b; $section input; println("Please enter a value for a: ") //No ; since the user will put the value there. getInput.a; break_line; println("Please enter a value for b: ") getInput.b; break_line; break_line; println("Addition: " a+b); println("Subtraction: " a-b); println("Multiplication: "a*b); println("Division: " a/b); console.pause(onKeyBoard.press='DETECT_ENTER'){ exit.console; } return_error=0; if(return_error > 0,then show_CompileError) } Version Releases Darc currently has 7 releases,it does not include the Dktor# and Lolz programming language versions